narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Aijin Inuzuka
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the tailed beasts you are applying for. : Saiken 2. How will your character obtain this tailed beast? : During Inari's (Changing her name from Aijin to Inari)marriage to Muzai, as Mizukage, he offered to give her the tailed beast. Something worth more than any diamond to date. It is then that they found a powerful Seal user, and sealed the Yin half into herself, and the Yang into her dog, Okugata 3. Will your character be able to control the beast's power? If not, will they eventually gain the ability to? How will they go about learning to control its power? : Her fierce nature will lead to her mastering Saiken in a way similar to Yagura, through a method known as Mist of Bloody Dreams. The Mist of Bloody Dreams is an area shrouded in a dense smoke-like mist; created from an exclusive hallucinogen plant. This plant causes a person's chakra to disrupt, sending them into a Genjutsu. They awaken in the darkest confines of their mind, in a mist that goes on forever. Haunted by whispers and secrets. There are different results for various types. Normal Shinobi usually are driven to a madness of sorts, never finding their way out. But Jinchuuriki are brought into their tailed beast's holding area. It is here where Jinchuuriki master their partners. Training here can only end once their tailed beast agrees as it is impossible to break the Genjutsu without an outside force within. Her dog will also master Saiken in a way that it can draw onto it's power and even transform alongside Inari. Saiken being a more gentle beast would easily submit to them as partners, seeing Inari as an animal lover. They will both be able to reach version one and version two, with Okugata's form being more beast like. She will also achieve a form where she can use her beast's acid abilities without transforming. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected tailed beast? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : She will serve as the Daimyo and Muzai's queen, giving him access to all political affairs. As for battle, combining her acid secretion with her beast like taijutsu leads to attacks that can melt the strongest defenses. Most of these techniques involve combining jutsu such as, Fang Passing Fang, Fang Rotating Fang, Fang Wolf Fang, Four Legs Technique with Tailed Beast enhancements, increasing it's overall strength. She will also use a few Acid jutsu similar to water release. Her taijutsu will have an enhancement from Saiken's chakra. Increasing her overall power and speed. Okugata will have similar enhancements, especially during her beast human clone technique. The Exiled One (talk) 21:05, December 16, 2013 (UTC)ExiledRecon Admin Decision -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 01:23, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Tailed Beast Applications